Over the Years
by hypergurl221
Summary: Pansy watches Draco suffer with his feelings for Hermione and decides it's time to help her best friend out. Story is WIP
1. Over the Years

Pansy sighed for what felt like the millionth time. Draco was watching _her_ again. She didn't understand why he did this to himself, he was clearly in love with her but whenever it came to talking to her, he would hurl an insult, and he wondered why she wasn't interested in him. She sighed again as Draco practically growled as he watched Hermione give her morning hug to Harry and Ron. This was getting ridiculous, it was time for Pansy to act, it was time to help her friend.

Hermione sat at her usual desk in the library, engrossed in her essay when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat above her.

'Can I help you Parkinson?' she asked, more then a little confused by the girl standing in front of her

'I was wondering if I could study with you?' Pansy replied easily

Hermione looked at the girl before her wide eyed and tried to decide if there was a ulterior motive to her request, Pansy watching her reaction held the bridge of her nose and sighed

'Stop thinking there is some secret reason I want to study with you, and just let me sit' and with that Pansy moved Hermione's stuff, dropped her bag to the floor and took the seat next to her. Hermione continued to stare at Pansy as she sat down next to her.

'Do you want to copy my work, Parkinson, cause you can't' Hermione muttered matterafactly

'It's Pansy, and no I have my own brain to do my own work with thank you very much' she replied snarkily

'Oh okay' after that the two girls remained silent working on their essays, Hermione's eyes would sometimes flick to Pansy's face, worried that this was all a ruse and at some stage Pansy would turn around and laugh in her face about a joke she was failing to understand, however the black hair girl remained silent.

After 2 hours of straight study Pansy finally stopped working, dropping her pen she stretched her back and sighed contently.

'I'm going to go get some dinner now Granger, you should take a break too' Pansy suggested

Hermione looked up from her worked and slightly smiled 'it's Hermione, and I have to finish this essay'

'suit yourself, I'll see you tomorrow Hermione' Pansy smiled and picked up her bag and left the library for the great hall

Hermione sat shocked, had she and Pansy become friends in the past 2 hours? She didn't think so, they hardly spoke a word to each other, and she was still suspicious of the other witch, however Pansy's promise of tomorrow rang in her ears.

The end of the War had changed everyone, most for the better. Hogwarts had reopened and those who wished to, could return to finished their final year. The rivalry between houses was still evident however it was more competitive then anything. People got along, as most had a shared experience from the war. The wizarding world of London had never been so united. Perhaps Pansy had also changed during the war and Hermione was not giving her the chance she deserved. Only time would tell.


	2. Fast Friends

After the first study session in the library, the girls started a timid friendship, making small talk and the like, Hermione found she enjoyed Pansy's company, she was witty and clever and was actually an intellectual challenge, Pansy also enjoyed Hermione's company for similar reasons but also Pansy had no real close girl friends, Blaise and Draco were her best friends, almost like brothers to her, however there was only so much boys company could do before she needed a bit of femininity.

On a Monday afternoon after a month of a timid relationship, Hermione went to the library with tears glistening in her eyes, she found Pansy sitting at their desk and sat down next to her and allowed the floodgates to open. After a good 15 minutes of crying and Pansy patting her back repeating it was going to be okay, Hermione calmed herself down and looked at her new friend.

'So you going to tell me what happened?' Pansy whispered softly

'Your going to think I'm horrible' Hermione mumbled back, while wiping the runaway tears from her face

'Try me' she smiled

'Ron and Lavender are dating' she whispered

'Oh and you like him?' Pansy assumed

'No! And this is why your going to think I'm horrible' Hermione sighed at herself. Turning her body to face Pansy she looked at her new friend and knew she could trust her 'look I know I'm no beauty, and that's fine, I can live with not being the most beautiful person, but I thought even if I was ugly, well Ron would always be a fall back for me, you know if I can't find anyone then there would always be Ron. And I know how bad that is and that I'm a horrible person but it still upsets me that I don't even have Ron now'

Pansy held back a laugh 'So your upset because your back up has a girlfriend?'

Hermione slowly nodded her head

'Oh Granger you're an Idiot!' Pansy sighed

'Excuse me, Parkinson?' Hermione began to feel anger bubble under the surface

'Hermione, look at me and look at you. Not to sound vain but we are the two most attractive girls in our year, no one else even comes close. If you weren't so blind you'd see you have a large amount of admirers, you defiantly don't need a back up'

Hermione looked slightly more hopeful on hearing this 'you really think so?'

'Yea, I know so' Pansy replied cryptically

'What's that supposed to mean?' Hermione asked raising an eyebrow

'Nothing, nothing at all' Pansy smiled reassuringly at her

Hermione returned the smile 'okay, well how's your essay going for Binns class?'

Their afternoon continued from there as normal, however the girls had crossed a bridge, and a new friendship and bond had been created. They began sitting together during classes and spending time together outside of class and the library, they were fast becoming best friends, something both girls were fairly proud of.

...

'Where were you today?' Draco sighed exasperatedly

'I was with Hermione' Pansy replied as she continued to flip through her magazine 'Why?'

'Your always with her now, don't you have time for us anymore?' Draco almost sounded sad as he said it

She let out a soft laugh, and looked up 'Don't be silly Draco, you know ill always have time for you' he smiled over at her from his position on the couch in the common room, 'I was thinking maybe sometime you'd like to come study with us' Pansy continued

He let out a snort 'Yea like I want to spend time with the muggleborn'

Pansy's eyes narrowed 'oh really? You don't want to spend time with her?'

'No why would I?' Draco challenged

Pansy's eyes returned to her magazine 'because your in love with her'

'Excuse me? I think I would know if I loved someone!' Draco sounded angry, but Pansy didn't care 'Draco, do shut up, I've been your best friend since we were 5, I know when you love someone, so don't feed me your crap, I know what I see'

Draco sat quietly mulling over her words. Deciding she was right but didn't care to admit it, he rose from his seat and climb the stairs to the boys dormitory 'I still don't want to study with her' he whispered before leaving. Pansy just smirked. She was always right when it came to Draco Malfoy.


	3. The Arrogant Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy was arrogant, and he knew it. He believed he had the right to be, when you looked as good as he did, when you had the money that he did and you had the name that he did, you could be as arrogant as you pleased. Up until the age of 13 Draco Malfoy also believed he could have anything he wanted, it was a kind of Mantra for the Malfoy's, what a Malfoy wants they get, however this idea was blown apart when he realised his feelings for one Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy could never have Hermione Granger.

It took him some years to realise he even had feelings for the girl. From the moment he saw her, he believed her to be plain, nothing unique about her but her bushy hair, but once they got into the classroom and he saw the power she held, his admiration soon began. He buried this admiration and found making fun of the girl was far more amusing, and then third year happened.

No one made a fool out of a Malfoy. No one. And yet there she was, a tiny muggleborn unafraid of the Malfoy name, the power he held. She had the gall to hit him, and damnit if it didn't hurt. Not just his pride but also his face. She was unlike any girl he had ever met, she did not admire his good looks, nor his money, nor his name, the first girl to be completely unaffected by him. And this fact irked him. It took him months to realise why it annoyed him so much, and when he did realise he went into complete denial mode, there was NO WAY he could have feelings for a plain muggleborn.

Fourth year made him realise there was nothing plain about her. Even before the Yule ball, even before he saw her as a princess for the first time, he saw her as anything but plain. The way she helped potter complete the challenges, she gave everything her all and this just caused his admiration to grow. By the end of their fourth year he knew he was hooked. However he had always been a good actor and he continued with the charade of the evil dick where she was involved.

Over the following years his feelings for her did not change, however as he grew, so did the attention of the girls in his house. He was a man, plain and simple and the last thing he needed was for people to ask questions of why the most attractive male at Hogwarts wasn't interested in any girls, he bed many girls over 5th and 6th year. By the end of the 6th year he could almost believe he had no feelings for the brunette beauty, however when he saw her at his home, on his marble floor with his crazed aunt above her he knew his feelings could not be swayed. If he believed in the muggle god he would have prayed, his life for hers. The brunette had no idea of his feelings and yet there he was willing to die for her just in hopes she may escape. And then she did. All he could do was smile.

The war ended just as he had hoped, he did not wish to live in fear his whole life, however the black mark upon his arm was a reminder of the mistakes he had made. He had escaped the war with his life and the life of his best friends, Blaise and Pansy made everything bearable, they were his family.

When 8th year began he decided on a new slate. A brand new start on everything. He would be kinder, this did not mean he had any attention of being kind, he may simply improve his manners a little, he was a Malfoy after all. The first time he had seen her in their 8th year was in the great hall, eating with Potter and smiling, her smile was perfect, it lit her whole face and made her eyes dance with mischief. In the holidays before returning to school he had decided he would get over the girl, he would never be worthy of her and so why should he bother, that did not mean he enjoyed her conversing with other boys and giving them her smile.

He thought his plan would work, sleep around until he didn't think about her anymore, it was a simple plan and there were PLENTY of willing girls, but then something odd occurred, Pansy decided the befriend the muggle born. It was a slow friendship, first it was just a friendly hello in the halls, and studying in the library together to then sitting together in class and laughing together over who knew what. How was he supposed to get over someone who was now friends with his best friend?

This led to his current predicament, Pansy knew of his feelings for Hermione Granger, feelings he had been trying squelch since third year, and she was offering him a way to become friends with her. Could it be that easy? Could he just study with them and slowly get to know Hermione Granger, he sighed to himself, he did not deserve this opportunity. No he decided, he would stick to his original plan, sleep around till he forgets about her, no matter what Pansy thought, he would get over these feelings for her, and find someone who admired all those things that made him the arrogant Draco Malfoy.


End file.
